Предвкушая войну
by kenguroo
Summary: фик написан в 2007 году. все тоже продолжение четырехугольник: Джим, Грэг, Гил, Кэтрин, в котором есть место только одной счастливой паре


Автор: Кенгуру  
>Название: Предвкушая войну<br>Пейринг: Кэт/Гил, грандерс  
>Фандом: csi<br>Рейтинг: G  
>Саммари: «Я не коварна. Я просто хочу получить то, в чем нуждаюсь больше всего.» <p>

Ты снова смотришь на него. Мне хочется закрыть глаза. Мне хочется кричать. Но я опять улыбаюсь. Я стала очень много улыбаться. Кажется, моя улыбка приклеилась к лицу. Я улыбаюсь, когда ты, Гил, неосознанным движением проводишь по волосам Сандерса, когда он тянется к тебе, как цветок к солнцу, а ты наклоняешься навстречу ему. Я улыбаюсь, чтобы не заплакать. А когда я вижу Джима, я тоже улыбаюсь. Но ему я улыбаюсь другой улыбкой. В ней сочувствие, поддержка, дружба. Все наши ниточки завязаны на этих двух людях, которые ни о чем не подозревают, заворачиваясь в свое счастье, как в кокон, защищающий их от всего мира. Им ничего не страшно. Они боятся только друг за друга. И им не надо бояться самих себя, как нам с Джимом. Они слепы в своей любви. Это мы видим все, замечаем мельчайшие детали, складываем из них мозаику собственной боли, вновь и вновь засыпая мелкой солью свои раны.  
>Лишь одного нет в моей улыбке Джиму: понимания. Я никогда не пойму Джима. Я не могу понять, как можно любить этого вздорного нагловатого парня с безумными стрижками и блестящими глазами. Я не верю Сандерсу. Он не любит Гила так, как я. Он не может отдаваться ему, так как я. Он не посвящает ему свою жизнь. Почему Гил попался на удочку веселого смеха, задорных взглядов и танцующей походки? Почему Джим пошел той же дорогой? Как случилось, что этот парнишка стал средоточием самой большой любви и самой большой ненависти? Двойным щитом двойной любви он закрыт от моей неприязни, которую я скрываю за дружелюбием.<br>Я слежу за отношениями Гила и Грэга. Я никогда не применяла свои криминалистические навыки так профессионально. Ни одному расследованию я не отдавалась с такой страстью, как этому. Любое охлаждение, любой взгляд фиксируются и регистрируются в моем сердце самым чувствительным прибором в мире. Я анализирую и бесконечно прокручиваю в мозгу все их диалоги и движения, ищу трещинку.  
>И однажды я найду. Не надо спешить. Однажды ты выдашь себя, Сандерс, однажды ты ранишь Гила, пусть даже случайно. И тогда я буду рядом. Я позабочусь о Гриссоме, и даже если уже следующим утром ты будешь бродить у его порога, я воздвигну между вами такую стену недоверия и подозрения, что вы не сможете пробиться через нее. Я посею черные ядовитые зерна ревности, что колосятся в моей душе, в ваших сердцах и отравлю вашу любовь недомолвками и недопониманием.<br>Я не коварна. Я просто хочу получить то, в чем нуждаюсь больше всего. Гила. И я добьюсь своего. Пусть сейчас я бессильна против вас, объединенных страстью и действующих как одно целое, но так будет не всегда. И я подожду. И я дождусь. Жаль, что мне не удастся убедить Джима действовать на моей стороне. Джим не такой, как я. Он готов отдавать свое, лишь бы его любовь была счастлива. Не знаю, может, он и прав в каком-то высоком смысле. Но здесь, на земле, где каждый за себя, здесь права я. Пусть Джим жертвует собой и остается один. А я буду бороться. Потому что я знаю, что потом, когда все закончится, когда я одержу победу, Гил тоже будет счастлив. Он будет счастлив со мной. Потому что не бывает по-другому. Я не допущу, чтобы было по-другому.  
>А пока, Сандерс, наслаждайся. Смейся беспечно и счастливо, тай под руками Гила. Думай, что это навсегда. Мечтай. Можешь даже поделиться со мной своими мечтами. Я всегда тебя выслушаю. Только помни: все, что ты скажешь, будет использовано против тебя. Я слишком часто слышала эту фразу безо всякого смысла, но никогда еще она не звучала так значительно, как сейчас. Я все услышу и запомню. Выверну и выпотрошу каждую твою фразу, вложу в нее тот смысл, что мне нужен и использую потом. И поверь мне, я буду очень великодушна. Я дам тебе шанс оправдаться, но помни, что и твои оправдания я тоже использую. Ты будешь молить о прощении. Кто даст его тебе? Ведь ты невиновен (правда, знать об этом буду только я), значит, нет и прощения. Ты можешь прятаться, ты можешь действовать открыто, замышлять планы или тонуть в отчаянном бессилии. Я всегда буду настороже.<br>Не думай, что когда я получу Гила, я успокоюсь. О нет, я не допущу, чтобы мое оружие обратилось против меня же. Я не буду спать. Я уже давно не сплю. И потом не буду. Ты всегда будешь в моем списке подозреваемых. Я всегда буду просчитывать каждый свой шаг, каждый твой шаг, каждый шаг Гила. Я сама выбрала свой крест, и я его донесу. Я буду счастлива, чего бы это ни стоило: мне, тебе или Гилу. Это моя война. Мое поле боя. И тебе не победить. Но пока еще я просто жду…


End file.
